<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sailing away from the Cove of the Moon by LadyRaettawy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653294">Sailing away from the Cove of the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRaettawy/pseuds/LadyRaettawy'>LadyRaettawy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cove of the Moon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Hook - Fandom, Captain Hook/Jason Isaacs - Fandom, Captain James Hook - Fandom, Captain James Hook/Jason Isaacs - Fandom, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRaettawy/pseuds/LadyRaettawy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of our handsome Captain and his Lady Love. What did they get up to on the Jolly Roger when they were not fighting Pan or that pesky Ticking Crocodile?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook/Original Female Character, Captain James Hook/Original Female Character, James Hook/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cove of the Moon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sailing away from the Cove of the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the story that I wrote for a friend, who was trying to convince me to start writing fanfic. It's special to me because it kicked off Cove of the Moon.  It was originally posted on another site in a galaxy far, far away. Thank you @Laurielove for the support, the patient beta-reading, and the kick in the...well, you get the idea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hook leaned in towards the woman, who was tied to the mast of the Jolly Roger. She struggled weakly against her bonds. The moonlight glinted off his hook, and his long, black curls were ruffled by the light breeze moving across the water. The night was quiet and warm. The inhabitants of the ship slept.</p><p> </p><p>They were alone except for the solitary pirate who kept his watch in the crows' nest, and he knew better than to question, or to even watch the Captain's business. It meant a hook to the stomach and a painful death if he didn't keep his eyes on the far horizon to watch for Pan and the crocodile.</p><p> </p><p>The quiet ship rocked gently in the night. The pirate captain's curls tickled the woman's face.   He quirked his eyebrow and smiled wickedly. She inhaled sharply at his look. Her eyes growing big, she bit her lower lip. The hook slid along a lock of dark curly chestnut hair where it rested against her shoulder, and then gently teased her exposed collar bone. The woman closed her eyes, and whimpered softly. His hook continued its slow and gentle trek to the swell of her breast, which was framed by the edge of the fine cotton lawn. The pirate's other hand grabbed the trailing end of her nightgown, sliding the fabric up her thigh. His hand warm and its calluses rough against her smooth skin as it travelled from her knee to her thigh. His strong hand gently gripped her thigh as he lifted her leg to wrap it around him. She moved against him, struggling. The feel of his wool breeches was rough against her bare skin. The man dipped his head to her neck and inhaled her scent. She could feel his breath as he investigated her neck, her jawline, and the shell of her ear. The gentle touch of his soft goatee grazed against her skin, and the rough stubble on his cheek only heightened the sensations. The woman's head fell to the side, exposing her neck. He lightly nuzzled the spot right below her ear.  Then she felt the tug of the fabric, followed by a loud ripping noise. The action left her exposed as the thin, fine cotton fell, unheeded, to the scarred and stained wooden deck. Her heart beat quickly and it was hard to catch her breath. The pirate leaned against her, his bare chest covering her, skin to skin. </p><p> </p><p>He whispered into her ear, "Oi, care for a quick shag, love?"</p><p> </p><p>She burst out laughing, and, with her mouth set in a false moue of disappointment, said, "James! I thought you were going to use the pirate line this time."</p><p> </p><p>He nipped her neck, "I used the "Dost thou want a pirate?" the last time, wench."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Captain..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take that as a "yes," he murmured into her neck, soft lips nuzzling against her skin, "and tomorrow night you may tie me to the mast."</p><p> </p><p>She gasped as he moved his hips against hers, and groaned. She responded breathlessly, "Oh, that's a definite date for tomorrow"</p><p> </p><p>The silent pirate crew stayed in their bunks. All knew that when they heard the sound of running feet and wicked laughter, that they must stay below decks while the Pirate and his Lady were on deck. The man in the Crow's Nest cursed Pan yet again for his poor luck and eternal stay in Neverland.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>